


Smoke

by Emerald2402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2402/pseuds/Emerald2402
Summary: **Tonight was a new moon. Ironic. Chuckling darkly I fished in my robes for one of the paper packets I had smuggled in with me and withdrew a cigarette placing it between my lips ..."Does McGonagall know her precious head girl is smoking on the astronomy tower?" A drawling voice called, and I almost groaned out loud. This was why the new moon was ironic. Fucking Malfoy. MA. SMUT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story floating around on my computer and it was originally a one shot... until I finished it and decided to split it up into rough chapters... Hence why some chapter's are short and some are probably quite long. I didn't regiment how I split them, I just did it with regards to how the story flowed. So that's that. Secondly... This story is called Smoke for the main reason that it follows our Gryffindor Golden girl into a very unhealthy habit. The story contains a heavy helping of smut because I felt like it... but I tried to write it differently this time.
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Happy reading xxx

There were no stars out tonight, the sky was inky black and clouded without a hint of a moon. Tonight was a new moon. Ironic. Chuckling darkly to myself I fished in my robes for one of the paper packets I had smuggled in with me and withdrew a cigarette placing it between my lips after a slight hesitation. If my parents could see what I was doing they’d have a conniption. I’d heard many times about the dangers of smoking and what it does to your teeth, but then I remembered my parents would never see me again and would never even know what I was doing. A side effect of being dead I supposed, and with a harsh flick of my fingers I wandlessly lit the end of the cigarette and drew a long pull of smoke into my lungs, letting it out with a slow breath as a ball of tension eased from the back of my neck.

“Does McGonagall know her precious head girl is smoking on the astronomy tower?” A slow drawling voice called, and I almost groaned out loud. This was why the new moon was ironic. Tonight was the first night of the new term back at Hogwarts after the war, and the speech had been all about giving people fresh starts to prove who they really were, and how we were going to pave a new path of acceptance for all. Draco Malfoy was one of those included in the plea for a fresh start. Yes it was true, that in the final battle, he’d saved our lives once, and yes it was true that he had defected but that didn’t stop the fact he was still a slimy git.

“What do you want Malfoy?” I sighed on an exhale. Malfoy didn’t respond, he just waltzed up and leant against the railing next to me.

“The muggles certainly do get some things right, I’ll give them that,” Malfoy murmured after a rustling and a flicker of light. Looking across at him I felt my eyebrows rise into my curly fringe as I realised that Malfoy held his own cigarette between two long, pale fingers.

“What are you doing?” I asked, bewildered as I stared at him. Malfoy’s grey eyes slid over to my face and he smirked at me while taking a long pull. Damn, he made smoking look attractive.

“I would have thought that being the brains of the Golden Trio, you are able to identify exactly what I’m doing, especially since you yourself are doing it too,” Malfoy drawled. There went the attractiveness. Attempting to hide my blush I allowed my curls to hide my face as I took another drag and blew the smoke out with a heavy exhale.

For a few minutes we stood in silence, neither talking, each lost in our own cigarette.

“Look Granger. I… I don’t have the energy to fight this year, I don’t have the energy to do fuck all of anything, but the Ministry mandated I return here, and they have demanded I take muggle studies and I know that you’re teaching that class. I guess what I’m trying to say is…I’m sorry…for everything…can we call a truce?” Malfoy’s voice was quiet, and he turned to face me with a hopeful grimace on his face. For a moment I considered him as I breathed out the last of my cigarette and stubbed it out under my foot before vanishing the butt with a wave of my wand.

“Alright,” I answered finally and walked away leaving him to stare after me as I made my way down the stairs.


	2. 2

I was angry. I was fucking livid. ‘How dare they’ was the mantra that pounded in my head as I climbed the astronomy tower and burst out into the night air. Automatically my fingers found a cigarette and I had to take a breath before lighting it, lest I set my fringe on fire.

“Granger,” Malfoy said by word of greeting as he acknowledged my loud entrance, but I barely spared him a glance. “What did Potter and Weasley do this time?” Malfoy questioned after I’d had the chance to inhale at least half of my cigarette.

“What makes you think its them?” I snapped, sparing him a sharp glance. We were a few weeks into term and I’d been joined by Malfoy for my evening cigarette on a few occasions now. This time though, instead of leaning on the railing, Malfoy was resting back against the tower wall, his black cloak pulled tight around him, but my eyes were drawn to his hair, which before today had been just brushing his shoulders but was now shaved completely on the sides while the top was left to fall over onto either side, or it would if he didn’t have it pulled up into a high ponytail. “Malfoy what happened to your hair?” I questioned, momentarily diverted from my ire. Malfoy’s eyes tightened as he reached to push a few strands of hair back into place.

“What of it?” He asked self consciously and I shrugged. I had no answer for him, but it suited him. “Back to your question, I recognise the look in your eye and the set of your shoulders. Gryffindors are always quite expressive and _you_ in particular, carry your emotions all over your body,” Malfoy leered, and I glared at him as I felt his eyes flick up and down my form.

“When you’re done staring, could you tell me what you mean by that?” I answered, crossing my arms across my chest and then regretting it when Malfoy’s eyes flickered to the gap in the top few buttons of my shirt. Pervert.

“For instance, when you’re about to get violent, you get this little squint in the corner of your left eye and you ball your fists, when Potter is getting on your nerves you get a look in your eyes that looks like you want to strangle him, but you then remember everything he’s been through and think better of it. How you feel about Weasley is always shown in your shoulders,” Malfoy said softly, and I almost gawped at him.

“How long have you been studying me Malfoy?” I asked before taking a long drag just for something to do.

“Since the day you told me Hogwarts a History was your favourite book on the train,” Malfoy said simply as he stubbed out his cigarette and vanished the traces, leaving me to almost choke as he left the tower.

The day I told him about Hogwarts a History was the first day we met on the train. We’d met at the toilet and since we were both in black robes with the Hogwarts crest on our tie and nothing more, it was obvious we were both first years. It had been a pleasant conversation with an intellectual student and I’d thought that maybe we’d be friends, until he turned into the world’s biggest bully.

Noticing my cigarette had finished I quickly vanished it and lit a new one. Great, now I was chain smoking. As I stowed my thoughts of Malfoy away for another time my anger at Ron and Harry returned. Ron had cornered me in the Gryffindor common room and demanded I go on a date with him. When I’d declined he had then got mad and called me a common whore because I’d kissed him months ago and not done anything else. When he had stormed off, Harry had tried to comfort me by telling me that if I wasn’t sure I shouldn’t have kissed him. That at least got Harry one hell of a telling off from an irate Ginny Weasley and then I’d stormed out, my craving for nicotine reaching a peak I didn’t know was possible.

This cigarette I finished slowly as I tried to let my anger fade away. I was done pandering to the whims and emotions of Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter had another thing coming if he thought I was going to allow him to treat me the way he had back in third year. I hadn’t been his most loyal companion for the past eight years for him to choose Ronald over me, again. Vanishing the cigarette I walked away from the tower a lot quieter than I entered it.


	3. 3

Snow. I used to love snow, it reminded me of Snow angels with my parents, snowflakes clinging to my mother’s curly blonde, shoulder length hair as a smile crinkled the corners of my father’s chocolate brown eyes. It reminded me of the legendary Weasley snowball fights in the grounds over Christmas, but now I also remembered the ruined Potter house. I remembered the snake. A shudder rocked through my body as the door opened behind me.

“Why didn’t you go home?” I asked quietly as my smoking buddy leant against the railing next to me.

“I don’t have one,” Malfoy’s soft tone breathed as I lit a second cigarette and lit his too with a quick glance. “Thanks.” In my minds eye Malfoy Manor loomed in front of me and I rubbed at the thin scar on my neck, thankful that this was the only injury to my person with that cursed blade.

“Don’t you?” I questioned softly as I turned my body to face the man who had become one of my friends since the term began. Harry knew about our friendship and Theodore Nott knew from Draco’s side but that was it. Draco’s grey eyes met mine through the smoke he blew, and I raised an eyebrow.

“Lucius Malfoy has been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy has been banished to one of the Black property’s in France for five years. Malfoy Manor has been seized by the Ministry and currently a bunch of curse breakers are working to turn my childhood home into an orphanage for wizarding children. I do not have a home. Not at the minute anyway. I will probably move into the Malfoy cottage when I leave here, but for now… Hogwarts is home,” Malfoy’s voice was gruff as he spoke, obviously remembering the hearings.

The Malfoy trial was one I wanted no part in, I couldn’t even look at Lucius Malfoy’s face without remembering how he’d laughed and begged to call his master while I was being tortured. Malfoy had also been a bit difficult to stomach but I’d slowly learned to deal with what happened and separate it from the young Malfoy in front of me.

“Sorry for prying,” I breathed quietly before taking a long drag and staring out over the black lake. 

“Why are you still here?” Malfoy asked as he moved closer.

“Nowhere to go. Ron is dating Lavender again and invited her back to The Weasley home and Harry went with them. My parents… they…well, they didn’t make it,” I answered softly, glancing down at the cigarette as it burned in my hands.

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy breathed, and his left hand moved towards me slowly but then stopped.

“It’s not your fault. I… I cast an _Obliviate_ charm to remove myself from their lives and tried to send them to Australia, but they died in a car accident on the way there,” I said harshly, then I laughed as a wave of sadness threatened to overcome me. “It’s so fucking muggle it’s ironic. I tried to save them from dying a gruesome death in the middle of a fucking war. A war that they were only part of because they happened to have a magical daughter. But no a drunk driver hit them at 4 in the morning, head on collision, instant death.” Without realising it I had started to cry, then I felt Malfoy’s hands pull mine around his waist as he held me.

“I’m so sorry Hermione.” Malfoy’s voice rumbled in his chest as I pressed my face into his cloak, unable to stop the tears now they’d started. I’d been so strong for so long, strong for Harry, strong for the Weasley’s, strong for everyone else except for myself. Harry and Ron didn’t even know my parents were dead, only Malfoy knew that and for once it was nice to fall apart and not be the strong one, for once it was nice to be supported.

When my tears finally subsided I pulled myself from Malfoy’s hold, almost unwilling to move out of his warmth. As I looked up at him his charcoal grey eyes met mine and it was clear he felt the same because he smirked quickly before he defiantly pulled me back to him, tilting my chin up at the same moment and pressing his warm lips to my own.


	4. 4

I was avoiding the astronomy tower. Well, not the tower itself but Malfoy. Since his kiss at Christmas I’d avoided going to the astronomy tower to smoke, instead I had disillusioned myself and crept out into the Hogwarts grounds. This time I was leaning against the railing of the newly restored bridge. As I exhaled a lungful of smoke my eyes fluttered closed as I remembered how pleasant Malfoy’s kiss had been. His lips were warm, and he’d tasted of apples and smoke and I’d almost allowed myself to melt into the kiss until an owl had broken our moment and I’d run away from him.

Truthfully, it was because I ran from him why I didn’t want to confront him again. I didn’t want to see the hurt in those silver eyes up close. It was bad enough when I taught muggle studies and all I could sense were his eyes boring into the side of my skull.

“Now I understand how you three managed to sneak around the castle all the time,” Malfoy’s voice called out and I twisted on the spot to see the man in question approaching me slowly. Rolling my eyes I turned back to look out over the lake as I took a deep drag.

“Let me guess Harry showed you the map?” I sighed out.

“Yeah, he found me on the astronomy tower and asked me what was wrong with you, so I told him I kissed you and you ran from me,” Malfoy said simply and I gawped at him

“You told Harry?” I groaned, exhaling with a particularly violent puff of air.

“You didn’t tell him yourself?” Malfoy questioned raising a challenging eyebrow and I almost growled as turned away from him.

“Sure it would have gone so well if I turned around and said ‘Oh hey Harry, so I smoke now, and Malfoy joins me on the astronomy tower for a cig and we’ve got close, which you sort of knew oh but by the way, he kissed me,” I scoffed. Malfoy let out a small huff that sounded somewhere between a snort of annoyance and amusement.

“Well maybe not exactly like that, but maybe I would have avoided nearly being hexed,” Malfoy said quietly, and I rolled my eyes though he couldn’t see.

For a short while we both stood in silence, neither of us saying anything, but eventually I felt Malfoy cast a warming charm around us and I shivered with delight as the warmth sank into my bones.

“Thank you,” I said softly as I vanished the remains of my cigarette.

“You’re welcome,” Malfoy answered quietly before he sighed heavily, and I finally turned to face him. Malfoy’s eyes appeared silver in the moonlight as they flickered over my face and when a gust of wind blew past us, it threw the strands of white blonde hair that didn’t quite make his ponytail into his face.

“I…” I started but Malfoy shook his head as he threw the butt away and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“I’m sorry for kissing you. I must have misread the situation, but I would very much like to go back to being friends. I don’t have many of those left and I definitely didn’t want to lose you. I… I can ignore my feelings if it means we get to be friends Hermione,” Malfoy said quietly, his voice almost getting lost on the wind, but I heard every word and felt a pang within my chest. He hadn’t misread anything, I was just scared. Malfoy made to walk past me, but I grabbed hold of his wrist before he could leave and quickly made a decision.

“You didn’t misread anything Draco,” I said softly. Draco’s eyes widened and he stepped back towards me, his free hand coming up to cup my cheek as he searched my eyes. Summoning my Gryffindor courage I reached up with my free hand and cupped the back of his neck to pull him down so I could press my lips against his this time.

With a groan Draco moved, pressing me against one of the pillars on the bridge as his arm snaked around my waist, pressing my body to his and I relished the contact. Draco’s tongue traced along my lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him to transition our kiss and I couldn’t help the small moan that left my mouth as I felt his hardness press into my stomach causing my thighs to clench together.

“Hermione,” Draco’s voice breathed as he broke away from my lips and continued to kiss across my jaw and down my neck, lightly sucking at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. Draco’s hands roved over my body, one of them coming down to grope my arse as the other knotted in my hair, but I couldn’t find it in me to care as my body floated on a cloud of building pleasure.

Then I heard another owl and the bubble popped as Draco froze, his warm breath ghosting over my neck.

“Fuck… Witch… Please say you’ll be mine,” Draco asked as he lifted his head to look at me. Unable to form a sentence I nodded and Draco’s lips crashed back to mine.


	5. 5

It was difficult to get away from Harry and Ron, but I had promised Draco I would do it. We got together for the better part of January and we were finally in spring now and Draco had asked me on a date to Hogsmede, citing that our rendezvous around the castle weren’t romantic enough anymore. Enjoying the light breeze that tossed my now shoulder-length curls on the wind I strolled towards a small bookstore that was hidden away by the shrieking shack. When I stepped in I was greeted by the friendly face of the owner who directed me towards the back stairs where I knew I could find a private reading room.

When I entered I was plunged into semi darkness, the only light coming from a candle-lit table where my boyfriend sat with a smirk on his face.

“Took you long enough Granger,” Draco drawled and I smirked back at him.

“I figured you wouldn’t want Harry and Ron trying to follow me in here, so I had to give them a water-tight excuse for why I’d see them later,” I answered as Draco moved towards me. He had all the grace of a mountain lion, confidence oozing from every pore and I wanted him. It had been a feeling that had been building for a while. The closer we got, the more confident he became and I found it ever so attractive. When I came back to the room Draco was stood directly in front of me, his long fingers toying with the clasp of my cloak as he smirked down at me and I couldn’t help but remember how those long fingers had brought me to the edge over and over again when we’d commandeered the room of requirement. Biting my lip, I suppressed a shudder at my thoughts.

Draco’s smirk turned into a full blow grin as something in my expression must have tipped him off to my thoughts but before I could speak, he’d captured my lips in a sweet, sultry kiss.

“If you don’t stop biting your lip, I will be forced to have my way with you on this table Granger,” Draco’s voice rumbled in my ear and I felt my stomach flip as I suppressed a moan at his words. Draco removed my cloak from my shoulders and sent it to hang itself up before pulling my chair out for me to sit down.

**

Our date had been lovely. Draco had made me laugh, he’d made me thoughtful and for the first time in a long while I went 2 hours without craving a cigarette. When I was with him like this, I didn’t want it. But all good things evidently had to come to an end because when Draco leaned down to catch my lips outside the bookstore, an angry shout filled the air and I was roughly pulled aside.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!” Ron’s angry yell filled the silence of the street as he shoved Malfoy backwards against the wall.

“Ron!”

“Stay the hell out of this Death-Eater whore!” Ron snarled back and his words shocked me to the core, rooting me to the spot as if I’d been struck by lightning. Draco moved then, quickly grabbing the front of Ron’s robes as his wand slipped into his left hand from its holster.

“Mind your fucking mouth Weasley,” Draco’s voice growled lowly, but Ron wasn’t listening, and he pushed Draco away before drawing his wand.

“Ron!” Harry’s voice yelled from the main street, but it was too late because suddenly spells were flying, and I pressed myself back against the bookshop wall as the flashbacks came hard.

My eyes stared unseeingly as my brain took me back to the battle of Hogwarts, took me back to the cold darkness of the night where so many students had died, and I struggled to breath. Ginny’s face swam into view as she stepped in front of me and I shook myself, trying to regulate my breathing, trying to beat back the anxiety and fear that I felt.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Ron’s voice cut right through my shock and for the second time in minutes I felt my heart thud into my throat as I looked up frantically searching for Draco. When I saw him lying on the ground, blood pooling around his body my mind snapped to focus quickly and my wand was in my hand with spells halfway out of my mouth before I’d even known what I was doing.

“STUPEFY, INCARCEROUS!” I screamed and Ron was thrown back several feet, unconscious and bound in ropes that were thicker than I’d ever managed.

Brushing Ginny aside I ran to where Harry was running his wand over Draco’s body, his voice chanting the counter curse like a soft lullaby. Heedless of my clothes I fell next to Draco who’s eyes were closed as his breath shuddered through ravaged lungs.

“Hermione send a Patronus,” Harry ordered as the blood finally stopped flowing and Draco’s breath evened out. With shaky hands I pulled a happy memory to the surface of my mind and whispered the charm, momentarily shocked from my thoughts when a dragon burst from my wands tip. When I’d sent it off with a message for McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey I found Harry’s eyes watching me.

“That bad huh?” Harry questioned and I averted my eyes, choosing instead to let my eyes skim over the face of the man I evidently loved.


	6. 6

“Miss Granger?” McGonagall’s voice cut into my thoughts and I looked up from where Draco was lying looking far too pale in the bed.

“Prof-Headmistress McGonagall?” I responded quickly, straightening my back as I brushed any residual tears from my face. McGonagall’s eyes flickered from my face to Draco’s prone form finally resting on our linked hands and I tensed as her lips disappeared into a thin line.

“Hermione… I need to ask. Is everything okay?” McGonagall asked quietly, but her voice rang with authority and I tensed against her implication.

“Apart from the fact that my boyfriend has been attacked, I am fine Headmistress,” I responded, my voice friendly but defensive.

“Boyfriend you say Miss Granger? Are you sure that everything is okay? I am very aware of the… shall we say colourful, past that you two share, and I wouldn’t want you to be hurt in any way Hermione,” McGonagall spoke softly, her hand reaching out to touch my shoulder and I relaxed slightly.

“Everything between us is fine Headmistress. I decided to do what you suggested and give Draco a second chance to prove that he is more than his mistakes. So far, he hasn’t let me down. Even when fighting for his life today Harry said he didn’t case a single offensive spell,” I said softly, returning my gaze to Draco’s face that was slowly gaining colour even though his breathing was still ragged.

McGonagall said nothing more for a minute and I found it relatively easy to tune her presence out, until she spoke again.

“Hermione… Are you coping?” McGonagall’s voice asked softly, and my gaze switched over to her so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

“Huh?” I asked, ineloquently.

“I said, are you coping? I know about your par-,”

“Please don’t mention them,” I interrupted quickly as my eyes closed against the pain as I felt my fingers begin tapping with my need for my nicotine fix.

“It’s just. The ghosts have notified me that you have picked up a rather muggle, rather unhealthy habit,” McGonagall said sternly, and I felt my heart thud into my throat at the distinct threat in her voice.

“I…”

“An explanation is not necessary, just know that this habit is not tolerated at Hogwarts, much the same as drinking. As such I will be putting both you and Mr Malfoy onto a program to help you quit with Madame Pomfrey. Unfortunately, when it comes to addiction, using spells and potions to counter the effects only transfers the addiction along. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that a potion addiction is much more dangerous than a nicotine one,” McGonagall said. Her voice was soft but her tone brokered no argument and I nodded. I couldn’t argue with the truth that I was now addicted to cigarettes. McGonagall nodded sharply and then turned to leave the Hospital wing. “By the way. Mr Malfoy will find it hard to press charges against Mr Weasley if that’s what he desires. Mr Weasley no longer attends Hogwarts as his behaviour is a clear violation of school rules, but in the real world outside of these walls, many people believe Mr Weasley is well justified in his attack-,”

“That’s not fair,” I protested loudly, stilling when Draco groaned and turned his head in my direction.

“I am aware, but there is little I can do about it,” McGonagall said sadly before she inclined her head and left the hospital wing.

For a few moments I sat in stunned silence then I felt Draco’s fingers squeeze mine.

“It’s okay Love, I wasn’t planning to press charges anyway,” Draco said quietly, his voice rough with pain. 

“But it’s not-,”

“It doesn’t matter. Now do I get a kiss for defending your honour?” Draco smirked and I chuckled weakly as I stood and leant over him.

“I guess you do deserve a small one,” I said rolling my eyes as I ran my hand through his hair.

“A small one? Witch I nearly died,” Draco growled as his left hand caught the nape of my neck. In the next instance his lips were on mine, warm and demanding as they always were and I felt myself relax for the first time since we’d left out bookstore. Without thinking I moved to straddle Draco and he groaned in pain, breaking the kiss as his eyes clenched shut.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” I breathed, trying to remove myself, but Draco’s hands clamped down on my hips holding me still as he found his breath again.

“It’s okay… just move slowly,” Draco breathed and I nodded as I tried to move myself from his lap again only to feel him clamp down on my hips again. Startled I met Draco’s eyes noticing how his blown pupils had reduced his iris to a mere ring of silver.

“Are you okay?” I asked gently as I tucked a curl behind my ear.

“I didn’t realise how sexy I’d find your indignant nature when it’s on my behalf,” Draco breathed before he pulled me back down to him and kissed me, stealing my breath.


	7. 7

“Hey Mione,” Harry said with a smile as he slid into his seat next to me in Charms. Looking up I threw a quick smile his way before I returned to scratching at the soft wood of my desk that held scratches from years gone by. “Malf- Draco comes out the hospital wing tonight doesn’t he?” Harry questioned softly as he unpacked his book onto the desk. Startled by his use of Draco’s first name my fingers froze on the desk and I slid my eyes towards him.

“Yeah he does… How’d you know that?” I asked.

“I went and spoke to him yesterday while you were in the library,” Harry said with a shrug.

“So that explains you being angry with me last night,” I sighed, finally understanding why Harry had pitched a fit in the common room causing our subsequent silent treatment all day.

“It’s not because of Malfoy… How could you not tell me about your parents?” Harry breathed under his breath as Flitwick stood to begin his lecture. Time stood still as pain and guilt pulsed through my psyche and with a snap I realised that I’d pressed my fingers hard enough into the wood at the edge of the desk that I had managed to tear at a weak corner. With a swift motion I swept my books into my bag and made to stand only Harry’s hand came down hard on my wrist, clamping me in place unless I wanted to cause a scene. “Stop running away Hermione… You’re stronger than this,” Harry whispered.

“Let me go Harry,” I breathed, biting back tears as I tried to stop the onslaught of memories. Harry’s emerald eyes searched mine and when I saw pity colour his face I welcomed anger in the place of sadness. With a light stinging jinx Harry released my hand and I fled for the door without a backward glance.

I marched through the school easily, clenching and unclenching my hands and before I knew where my feet were leading me I found myself at the room of requirement and I threw myself into the room it provided. In the middle of the room was a single black punch bag while to the side was a comfortable black sofa and a coffee table that held a small ashtray. Dropping my bag on the floor I shucked out of my robes and walked up to the punch bag calmly. Then with a speed I didn’t even know I possessed I punched the bag and watched it skitter back. Laughing darkly I let all my anger flow freely and laid into the outlet the Room had provided me with. I let out all the anger I felt at being a child in an adults war, the anger I felt at the drunk driver who had hit my parents, the anger I felt at myself, at Voldemort, at Bellatrix, at every-fucking decision I’d ever made that contributed to how I got to be the woman I was now.

As my mood got darker the punching bag morphed into a humanoid shape with a Death Eater’s mask and I accioed my wand as I advanced on it. Punching was not enough and as my wand slashed through the air the dummy was cut to ribbons and repaired, blasted to shreds and repaired, decapitated and repaired, until I wished it could feel pain. I felt something acrid on the back of my tongue and I felt this new darkness build up inside me then suddenly the word was on my tongue.

“Crucio,” I breathed. A jet of red light left my wand and the dummy flew back against the wall and writhed like it was in pain… It wasn’t enough.

I felt a hand clamp over my wand hand and I whirled on the intruder to my darkness.

“Stop,” Draco whispered. His grey eyes were wide, scared and my wand dropped from my hand as I realised how far I’d gone. Then I crumpled as I burst into tears. Draco caught me and carried me over to the sofa where he held me and shushed me as I cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who got this far wondering where the Smut is...   
> *performs an elaborate bow*
> 
> Enjoy xx

I woke up to the room bathed in moonlight, lying comfortably on a four-poster bed underneath a heavy green comforter. Draco was sat on the end of the bed with his hair down from its ponytail staring at the window looking ethereal as the moonlight turned his blonde hair silver as it fell across his neck

“How much did you see?” I croaked my voice hoarse from the screaming I’d done earlier. Draco stiffened but did not turn.

“I came in when you accioed your wand. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be caught in your cross-fire.” Draco said quietly. His voice was rough and sent a tingle down my spine that I ignored.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you,” I breathed as I sat up in the bed and moved closer to Draco, reaching out to brush my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp where he had it shaved only on one side now.

“Wouldn’t you… I saw the mask on the dummy Granger,” Draco growled as he moved out of my reach and stepped away from the bed, his shoulders tense in anger. I sat in defeat for a few seconds as I watched him before I climbed out of bed and padded over to my robes. From them I withdrew my last two cigarettes and I carried the ashtray to the window. Pushing the window wide I leant on the sill and lit one of the cigarettes. As I inhaled I couldn’t help my eyes fluttering shut as the nicotine hit my system.

“Come here Draco,” I called. Draco didn’t move and I turned to face him where he watched me with sadness, remorse, anger and something else I couldn’t identify, playing across his face. “Don’t make me smoke my last cigarette alone,” I said quietly. Draco’s eyebrows pushed up his forehead at that and then he sighed and followed me to the windowsill where he leant his body against mine and lit his own cigarette with a casualness that I’d always envied.

For a few minutes we smoked in silence just staring out over the lake and enjoying each other’s company. Then I exhaled heavily and turned to Draco.

“You should know… I don’t see you as a Death Eater and I also don’t see you as an ex-Death eater. I see you as a man who was raised in a racist environment with an abusive father who’s trying to change his whole way of thinking. I see you as a man who was a bully because his father demanded it who’s been making amends all year. I see you as the man who had a terrible set of choices to make, made the ones he could live with and is now punishing himself for those choices. Do you think that given the choice I wouldn’t have killed for my parents? I know now that given the chance I’d have killed the man who killed them before he got the chance. His only saving grace now is that he’s already dead. Doesn’t that make you better than me?” Draco’s eyes cut to mine, protest in every line of his face.

“I still let Death eaters into Hogwarts. I didn’t kill the old man, but I still caused the deaths of other people, so no, you’re better than me.”

“Replace didn’t with couldn’t or wouldn’t when you refer to that night please.” I said quickly, when Draco looked at me with confusion I sighed and inhaled my cigarette once more, savouring the feel. “Harry told us you couldn’t kill Dumbledore, that you wouldn’t, that you were lowering your wand. So don’t say you didn’t kill the old man, say you couldn’t or wouldn’t. I forgave you a long time ago for everything Draco, you showed me that you’re changed, that you’re different. You showed me your authentic self… I’m sorry that you’re only just now seeing _my_ authentic self,” I breathed, remorse colouring my tone as I realised I could well lose Draco over this. Draco scoffed and me and I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

“That was not your authentic self. It’s a side of you, but even Saint Potter has darkness in him now, it’s a side effect of war. That was you letting your darkness beat you sure, but it’s not who you are and you know it. If it was you’d have turned your wand on me for witnessing it. You wouldn’t have burst into tears and dropped your wand when you realised how far you’d gone. You wouldn’t be feeling remorse,” Draco murmured as he exhaled the final bit of his cigarette and squashed it in the ashtray. At his words I had nothing to say as I put out my own cigarette and vanished the butt ends and cleared the air of smoke.

“Do you want to know how I see you Granger?” Draco asked after a few minutes and I blinked as the full force of his confidence came back and a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

“How do you see me then?” I asked as I closed the window and moved towards where I’d dumped my bag. I didn’t realise Draco was stalking me across the room and I gasped when he suddenly spun me around and caged me in against the wall, his hands either side of my head.

“I see you as a wicked smart witch, I see you as a strong woman, I see you as a loyal friend, I see you as someone who stands up for what you believe in. You’re powerful, you’re strong, you have a wicked sense of humour, you’re sexy as hell and I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember,” Draco’s eyes never left mine as he inched closer and I swallowed convulsively.

“Draco… Is now the right ti-,” My words were swallowed as Draco’s mouth slanted across mine, as his left forearm came down on the wall next to my head as his right hand snaked around my back and pulled me flush against his body. Draco’s fingers found the hem of my shirt and I felt his warm hand come to rest on my lower back as my fingers knotted in his hair as I gasped into his mouth. Draco broke away with a grin and began to glide the fingers of his left hand along my collar.

“I think you’re warm, you wear your heart on your sleeve, you’ve got a Slytherin streak a mile wide and yeah a bit of darkness too but…” Vulnerability showed in Draco’s eyes for a split second and then a genuine smile crossed his features as I pushed his hair back behind his ear. “I love you Granger. For everything that you are,” Draco whispered. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then I pulled Draco’s mouth back to mine by pulling on the tie that was still loosely tied around his neck. Draco was only too happy to oblige and as his tongue flicked against my bottom lip I allowed him access with a quiet moan.

Draco seemed to have let go of everything that normally held him back and he kissed me ferociously. His large hands kept me pressed back against the wall as his mouth claimed every inch of mine and my thoughts stuttered to a halt. The longer we kissed the longer I felt myself drowning in him. Drowning in the apple and smoke flavour of him in my mouth and the cinnamon and smoke smell he carried, drowning in his silver eyes that appeared molten in the moonlight, drowning in the feel of him as he pressed me into the wall, drowning in the way his voice sounded hoarse as he breathed my name against my lips. I was fucked, but I no longer cared. Draco’s mouth hunted down my neck and I couldn’t stop the strangled mewl that came out of my throat as he bit into the sensitive point between my neck and my shoulder.

“Please,” I begged, unaware of the word I had been about to say but not regretting it for a second.

“Is this what you want Love?” Draco smirked into my skin before he continued his assault of my neck. Draco kicked my feet apart and pressed his thigh against the juncture at the top of my thighs. Unable to help myself I ground down against his thigh a hoarse groan tearing its way out of me. Suddenly Draco held my hips still and my eyes fluttered open to glare at him. Draco wore a smirk on his face, but his arousal was evident in how his iris was just a silver ring. “I said… Is this what you want?” Draco asked again and then he pulled me closer to him, grinding his thigh into me. The sensation overwhelming and I let my head fall back against the wall with a thud.

“Fuck yes…” I panted, answering his question. Draco chuckled lightly before I felt his hand come up and close around my throat gently before his eyes widened sheepishly and he let go quickly.

“Do you trust me?” Draco breathed into my ear a second later as he unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground before replacing his thigh between my legs.

“Yes,” I answered, my eyes holding his seriously. Draco smiled a devilish grin and slipped his fingers down under the green lace thong I wore caressing my folds as I bit my lip in anticipation.

“Put your hands over your head Love,” Draco breathed as his thumb tracked over my clit causing me to jerk in place. I followed his instruction without hesitation and wasn’t surprised when Draco stuck my hands in place with magic. Draco took a step back and raised his fingers to his lips. Keeping eye contact with me, he slowly sucked his fingers clean and I almost moaned at the sight, but I waited patiently for his next move.

Slowly Draco turned his long fingers to his shirt and began to undo the buttons methodically. Inch by inch, his pale torso came into view and when he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders he stood in front of me only in his black dress trousers and his arm bracelet that he wore to cover the remains of the dark mark. With a sexy smirk Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes and stepped back in towards me his hands coming up to undo my shirt.

“Do you like what you see?” I breathed in response to his groan as the green lace bra came into view. Draco bit his lip as his eyes flickered over my body and then he was on me, his fingers pulling my knickers to one side and entering me in one swift movement as his mouth descended on my neck. “Fuck!” I gasped.

“You’re fucking delectable,” Draco growled as he pumped his fingers into me at a pace he knew would have me cumming in minutes but I couldn’t think, I could only feel and the feel of his fingers was amazing.

“Draco… fuck… please… I need,” I panted.

“What do you need Granger?” Draco growled in my ear as he dropped his mouth to my breasts, his other hand removing them from the cups of my bra as I moaned loudly.

“Fuck…” I gasped.

“I thought you were more eloquent than this Granger,” Draco said in an almost sing-song voice as he curled his fingers against my g-spot. Pleasure washed over me in waves but it wasn’t enough.

“OH, fuck me,” I groaned and Draco chuckled as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth as he pressed his thumb to my clit.

“Believe me, I want to,” Draco said hoarsely into my ear over the sound of my moans. Opening my eyes I was greeted by the sight of Draco sucking one of my breasts while the muscles of his arm tensed as he worked me over, the sight was almost enough to make me cum on the spot but Draco was deliberately not doing enough to push me over the edge and it was slowly driving me crazy.

“Please… I need. Fuck I need to cum,” I panted and Draco’s eyes shot up to mine. In the next second he had his body pressed flush against mine as he changed the angle of his hand so he rubbed my clit as he pumped his fingers into me and I almost screamed his name.

“That’s it Love... Look at me,” Draco growled and my eyes snapped open to meet his. A curious expression crossed his face before Draco clamped his hand down over my mouth and nose, cutting off my air. But instead of panicking I just watched him, the thrill of not being able to breathe shooting straight to my core. “Cum. Now,” Draco growled, curling his fingers as he pressed into my clit and at his words I fell apart, fell off a cliff, all the cliché things they do in the romance novels. I couldn’t close my eyes, couldn’t even look away from him as I screamed against his hand before I felt myself fall limp with Draco catching me as he removed my hands from where they were bound.

With a tenderness I’d come to expect from him nowadays, Draco picked me up and walked me over to the bed where he deposited me gently.

“I’m not done with you yet witch,” Draco breathed as he climbed over me, making a space for himself between my legs.

“Good,” I breathed before I bit my lip tentatively. Draco’s hand shot out and caught my chin when he noticed before he lent in and took my lip between his own teeth.

“I believe the last time I saw you bite your lip like that, I told you I’d have to have my way with you,” Draco said quietly as one of his hands reached behind my back and unsnapped my bra.

“Maybe that’s what I want you to do,” I said with a cheeky smile. Draco’s eyes met mine seriously and I could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

“I need you to say it,” Draco said, his voice rough as he removed my knickers. Rolling my eyes I lent forwards and began to undo Draco’s belt, sliding it out slowly as I held eye contact with him.

“I need…” I whispered, chucking his belt to the floor as I started to undo his trousers. “You to…” I continued as I pushed his trousers off his hips and reached into his boxers. “Fuck me,” I finished as I grasped his hard penis in my hand. Draco’s reaction was instantaneous and he pushed me back on the bed roughly, his mouth falling on mine as he kissed me hard enough to bruise.

“Are you sure,” Draco groaned into my neck as my hand continued to pump him slowly.

“I need to feel you,” I breathed back. Draco drew back from me and then stood to remove the rest of his clothes. In a flash he was back on the bed kneeling in front of me but I held up my hand to give him pause. With gentle fingers I reached out and took his left arm. Draco’s eyes were slightly scared but I smiled at him as I carefully began undoing the leather cord that held his forearm bracelet in place. “I want all of you Draco Malfoy. The good, the bad, the ugly, you don’t need to hide from me,” I whispered as the bracelet fell away. Draco tried to cover his arm but I stopped him. “I love you… all of you,” I said softly and Draco’s face split into a wide beam before his playfulness took over and I tried to shift away from him with a smirk on my face.

Draco was faster and he chased me up the bed, pinning my wrists to the mattress either side of my head as he let his body rest on mine.

“Tell me to stop at any time Hermione. I don’t want to hurt you,” Draco breathed as he released one of my hands and dropped it between us.

“You won’t, don’t worry,” I whispered, my breath catching as Draco rubbed his penis along my slit, coating himself in my juices but also pressing against my clit causing me to jerk as I was still sensitive. Draco dropped kisses onto my neck and I couldn’t help but moan as he bit me as he began to push inside me.

The feeling was unlike anything I’d ever felt before as Draco stretched me oh so slowly. Then he stopped, his arms wrapping around me as my own went round his shoulders.

“Relax Love,” Draco whispered as I tucked one of my legs high around his waist.

“Draco please… I’m not made of-,” Draco pushed into me suddenly, ripping a pained cry from my throat as he tore past a barrier and sheathed himself fully inside me.

“Shush baby, I’m sorry, I’ve got you… Salazar you feel so good, I’ll make you feel so good. Just wait a second baby, I’ll make it feel good,” Draco breathed a steady stream of words into my ear as I adjusted to him until I no longer felt pain and instead felt very full and needed him to move.

“Draco… I need…” Draco withdrew slowly and then pushed back inside me and I swear my eyes rolled into my head a bit as he stretched me deliciously, the length of him making it so easy for him to reach the spots that before now only his fingers could reach.

“This… Is this what you need?” Draco moaned into my ear and I nodded as my nails dug into his shoulders as he slowly began to speed up. “Are you o-,”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions,” I gasped and Draco chuckled as he bottomed out inside me again and this time there wasn’t the slightest bit of pain, just a need for him to move. “Please... please…” I begged as he tortured me with his pace. Draco smirked down at me as he lifted himself onto one arm and brushed my hair from my face.

“Ready Granger?” Draco asked as he stilled and I glared up at him.

“Malfoy, so help me God if you don’t… Oh FUCK!” My sentence cut off with a cry as he leant back onto his knees with an amused grin on his face and thrust all the way into me in one fast jerk. Draco paused, holding my hips as he looked at me with concern in his eyes, but behind that there was a hell of a lot of lust.

“Did I hurt you?” Truth be told it did hurt a bit, but it felt oh so good I needed more.

“And what if I said I liked it,” I moaned as Draco moved into me with shallow strokes, seeming unable to keep still. Draco’s eyes flickered up to mine at my words then he grinned a smile worthy of the devil himself.

“And would you like it if I used your body the way I want to? Would you like it if I just fucked you into the mattress until I had you screaming? You seem to like it rough Granger and fuck if that’s not what I want. To. Do.” Draco punctuated the end of his sentence with three hard thrusts and I couldn’t help but cry out as I tried to cover my mouth with shaking fingers. “Don’t cover your mouth… Let me hear you scream,” Draco growled as he moved my hands back to where he’d placed them next to my head. “Don’t move those hands,” Draco ordered and his voice sent a delectable little shiver straight to my centre which made Draco’s eyes darken slightly as his hands fell back to my hips. Then he had me screaming.

His thrusts into me became continuously hard and fast and I kept losing my breath as his fingers bruised my hips, my breasts, my wrists as he held me and as he came up against my cervix I cried out again.

“I’m gonna cum Draco,” I panted, as I fought to keep my hands still. I wanted to knot my fingers in his hair, I wanted to touch him, hold him to me, but I knew he would stop if I moved my hands. At my words Draco changed his pace switching back to short shallow strokes and I cried out in frustration.

“Do you want to cum Granger?” Draco breathed, leaning over me and brushing his thumb across my mouth. With a smirk I licked his thumb and Draco’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched me. When I sucked his thumb into my mouth I felt his cock twitch inside me and moaned around his thumb. Draco seemed to come back to himself and he removed his hand. “I asked you a question Love.”

“Yes… I want to cum,” I responded quietly.

“Then beg for it,” Draco said with a smirk as he began pounding into me again, shoving me up the bed with the force of his thrusts as I fought to keep my hands still. Once again I felt the edges of my orgasm and I almost cried in frustration as he paused again. Three times he brought me within a hairsbreadth of my orgasm and then held my body still, unable to move, unable to get completion and Draco only smiled angelically at me.

“Please Draco… Oh God please, I can’t do this anymore,” I gasped as Draco pulled out of me completely just as I was about to cum.

“Look at yourself Granger… What did you do?” Draco questioned, looking up. As I looked up towards the ceiling of the four poster bed a mirror appeared there and I watched the mirror with fascination as Draco lined himself up with me. “What did you do Granger?” Draco repeated as he sheathed himself inside me and pulled all the way back out again. My hands clamped over my mouth and then I realised.

“My hands. Ugh, please Draco I need to cum,” I moaned, unable to think straight as my eyes stayed transfixed on the image of Draco repeatedly burying himself inside me.

“Do you like watching me fuck you?” Draco smirked, ignoring my plea as his eyes flickered between my face and the mirror image above us.

“Oh gods… what are you doing to me?” I whispered, closing my eyes for a second only to watch as Draco dragged himself out of me slowly.

“Fucking you, ruining you for anyone else, maybe I’ll make love to you too,” Draco groaned as he continued to fuck me slowly. “Or maybe you’re ruining me… I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this tight pussy Granger,” Draco continued, his words sent another jolt to my centre and Draco gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he continued his torturous assault on my body.

“I need to cum Draco. I need it,” I whispered.

“Then beg for it… Beg me to make you cum Love, let me hear you beg, then I promise I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit in class for a week,” Draco’s promise made me bite the inside of my cheek to stop from crying out as he paired it with a single hard thrust. I tried to hold out, to say nothing, but when he thrust into me again I cried out.

“Fuck me Draco. Please make me cum, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” I chanted and Draco’s face split into that dangerous grin of his as he pulled out of me and turned me onto all fours. With a gentle hand at the top of my back he pushed me down till my face rested on the mattress then without any warning, he slammed back into me. The force of it had my toes curling as I screamed into the mattress, but he wasn’t done as he grabbed my hips and fucked me recklessly hard.

“How’s that?” Draco asked through gritted teeth but I could only moan and writhe as he used my body as he wished. “I said how’s that?” Draco reiterated and this time he smacked my arse too, causing me to jerk slightly.

“Fuck… You’re so fucking good,” I finally managed to choke out. I heard Draco chuckle behind me over the sound of slapping flesh and the wet sound of his thrusts. Then he paused and wrapped a hand around my neck, using it to pull me up so my back was almost flush with his chest. With him buried deep inside me, this movement pulled a whimper of need from my throat, constricted as it was and I felt Draco lock my hands behind my back with his other hand.

Using the hold he had on me as leverage Draco began to thrust again.

“I’m gonna make you cum now baby okay,” Draco whispered into my ear. “I’m gonna make you scream my name to the heavens as you cum on my dick, then I’m gonna paint your insides with my cum, how does that sound?” Draco growled, his teeth grazing my ear as his hand around my throat flexed gently. With my head resting on his shoulder I was looking directly up and god if it wasn’t the most erotic sight I’d ever seen. Draco’s shoulders glistened with sweat and his hair was in complete disarray, my curls were wild and frizzy and my cheeks were red, the veins on Draco’s arm stood out as his muscles tensed and every time he thrust into me my eyes fluttered closed. Then Draco pitched me forwards, holding my body up by my forearms. “How. Does. That. Sound?” Each word was punctuated by a thrust that dragged a cry from my throat before he pulled me back to him.

“Godric Draco, I want it. I wanna cum. I need to cum, please, please, please, please,” My words became a chant again and Draco grazed the side of my neck with his teeth.

“Remember how hard you came earlier?” Draco asked, his hand flexing around my neck so I knew what he meant and I nodded.

“Please,” I gasped. Draco smirked into my skin and then tightened his hand around my throat, cutting my air off as he fucked me as hard as he could.

I couldn’t make a sound, I was just cast adrift at the feel of him rearranging my insides to accommodate him and then my orgasm hit me and I went rigid, mouth open in a soundless scream as tears pricked my eyes. Draco’s eyes met mine in the mirror above us as he fucked me through it, holding my gaze with almost pitch black eyes. Unexpectedly his hand fell away from my throat and I cried out, whimpering as we fell forwards onto the bed.

“Draco… I can’t, I can’t… Fuck I...” Draco’s fingers found my clit and a second orgasm washed over me as I cried out his name as I felt Draco go rigid, his arm locked around my waist clutching me to him as he came, the head of his penis pressing right up against my cervix as he cried my name against my neck.

**

Slowly we came down from our respective highs and Draco rolled off me, but pulled me into his embrace as he pulled the green comforter back over us.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked concern in his eyes as he brushed my hair out of my face while little aftershocks wreaked my body.

“What was that?” I laughed breathily.

“Sorry… I… I like to get a little rough,” Draco apologised sheepishly. 

“Don’t apologise. I loved it,” I whispered as I raised one hand to his face.

“I’m glad you did. You felt incredible…No one has ever let me fuck them like that,” Draco said softly. With a pout I glared at him.

“I didn’t realise I was a possessive woman until now but, no one is ever going to need to let you fuck them like that ever again. You did not essentially tattoo your name on my cervix to go fuck someone else like that,” I said, my voice tired as sleep tried to claim me. Draco chuckled as he brushed his lips over my forehead.

“ _Conceptuum impeditionem_ ,” Draco whispered as he ran his fingers over my abdomen. Sheepishly I looked up at him only to be met with the same sheepish glance.

“Maybe I should get a potion,” I snickered.

“Probably a good idea, I plan on fucking you to sleep at some point,” Draco smirked and his words sent a jolt straight to my centre and I bit my lip.

“You can’t say shit like that to me after fucking me like that when I can’t have you again,” I scolded.

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I like, whenever the fuck I want to say it Granger. If I want to tell you how I’d like to bend you over our potions desk in the middle of potions I’m going to tell you. If I want to tell you how I’d rather be eating you out on the breakfast table instead of tea and toast, I’m going to tell you just that. If I want to ask if teacher kinks exist in the muggle world during muggle studies… well fuck I might just have to fuck you in there now too. Learn to fuck me back and take it out on me that way,” Draco teased and I had to fight not to stick my hand between my legs. Draco did it for me anyway and I gasped. “Also… There’s no way in hell that I’m cumming in you just once tonight,” Draco breathed as he caught my lips within a searing kiss.

“I’m already sore Draco,” I gasped as Draco’s fingers drifted through my swollen folds.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m a wizard who knows a few healing spells,” Draco smirked and then I felt the gentle caress of magic sooth away the soreness and I gasped as Draco inserted one finger into me before withdrawing it and offering it to me to taste. “Taste us,” Draco smirked and I did.

As I licked his finger clean Draco smiled at me and then hitched my leg over his hip and slid deep into me in one swift movement, pulling a moan from me once again as he groaned into my mouth


	9. 9

I woke up well after my wand alarm had gone off the next day. Draco was spooning me and holding me against his front and I felt sated for the first time since I’d started dating Draco. He had fucked me to four orgasms and by the time he came a second time we’d both noticed the sun was beginning to come up. As I turned over Draco stirred slightly but didn’t wake and I let my eyes examine his features. In the almost afternoon light of a Scottish spring day Draco’s pale skin appeared slightly flushed and his hair shone like spun silk where it fell in a mess across the pillow. In his sleep the hard mask he wore for the general public was completely gone and he actually looked like an 18 year old man for a change. Draco’s bare left arm came up to cover his face as he turned away onto his back and my eyes flickered over the ruined dark mark briefly. In the light I saw something I’d never seen before and that was a series of pale lines intersecting the mark and my heart ached for him.

I was broken from my reverie when I heard Draco moan softly, the noise taking me back to last night and tightening a knot in the pit of my stomach. In a split second I made my decision and I moved gently, ducking under the covers and gently palming Draco’s half erection. Draco shifted and I stilled before I began to tease him. When he was fully erect I licked him from base to tip before I sucked him into my mouth. Draco groaned at the feeling and I hummed in satisfaction when I’d taken him all the way in.

“Hermione…” Draco moaned but I continued to suck him off adding my hand to work what I couldn’t manage with my mouth. Draco’s moaned again and then lifted the covers, his silver eyes wide as he watched me pause halfway down on his dick. “Oh fuck. You’re perfect,” Draco groaned, his voice rough from sleep as I kept eye contact with him while I continued to suck him off. I wasn’t a stranger to what Draco liked orally, we’d been having oral sex long before we actually had sex, so it didn’t take me very long to have Draco writhing underneath me, panting and begging and just when I knew he was about to cum I popped off him, grinning at him mischievously.

“Granger, you’re playing a dangerous fucking game… Either suck it or fuck it, pick one,” Draco growled as he tried to reach me. I caught his hands deftly and pinned them by his head as I ground down on the underside of his penis. Draco moaned softly as he watched me and I relished his attention.

“What was it you said you wanted me to do?” I asked sweetly as I rolled my hips again. The tip of his penis almost slipped inside me and I saw Draco bite his lip as I did at the feel of it.

“Fuck me. Fuck me baby. Let me see you make yourself cum on my dick,” Draco breathed as he watched me in awe.

“What’s the magic word Draco?” I asked. God it felt good to have the power.

“Please. Please fuck me,” Draco said without a second’s hesitation and I smirked at him as I lifted myself and slowly lowered myself onto him until he was fully seated inside me. “Fucking hell,” Draco hissed and I watched his hands ball into fists as he closed his eyes.

“Draco… You feel amazing,” I breathed as I slowly began to ride him, relishing the fact I could go at my own pace. Draco’s eyes watched me lazily and he twisted his hands so he was holding mine.

“I love you,” Draco whispered before I ground down onto him, eliciting a moan from both of us.

“I love you too,” I breathed. Draco smiled at me and pulled my hands higher, pulling me closer to him, which in turn made him penetrate deeper and pulled moans from both of us. Driven by the feel I began to speed up, chasing my orgasm like he told me to, only when I got close I couldn’t quite get there and my eyes opened to see Draco watching me.

“Need help?” Draco breathed as his eyes roamed over my face, pausing on my mouth.

“Yessss,” The word was a hiss and Draco smirked as he let go of my hands and pulled me down so my chest met his.

“Hold onto me baby,” Draco breathed into my ear, then he gripped my hips and began to thrust up into me at a speed that took my breath away. Sitting up suddenly I had to scramble for purchase in my own mind, my nails digging into his chest as he fucked me. As I watched him through half lidded eyes Draco moved his hand to my clit and began to rub quick circles into it. With a jerk I choked off a scream, I hadn’t realised I was still so sensitive. “Don’t muffle yourself baby. Let me hear you, I always want to hear you,” Draco’s voice was gruff and my eyes squeezed shut as Draco finally pushed me off the brink. I came with a shudder and a scream and Draco, seeming surprised by my sudden orgasm, came with a shout. I collapsed onto Draco’s chest, breathing heavily and Draco laughed softly as he created patterns on my skin. “You’re fucking perfect Hermione Granger,” Draco breathed into my hair as sleep pulled me under again.


	10. 10

NEWT exams when you’d recently quit smoking were not the most fun thing on the planet. In fact they were the worst thing on the planet. Draco and I had both been forced to switch to stupid nicotine free cigarettes and all they had me wanting to do was run off into Hogsmede, apparate to the nearest muggle off-licence and buy normal fucking cigarettes.

“Hermione,” Ginny’s voice cut through my reverie and I looked up at her across the table in the library.

“Yeah Gin,” I answered quietly as I tried to turn my mind back to my notes.

“Malfoy’s here,” Ginny said with a sly smile as she pointed over my shoulder with the feather tip of her quill. I looked over my shoulder just as Draco dropped himself into the chair next to me with a smirk to Ginny.

“Weasley,” Draco said in greeting.

“Ferret,” Ginny responded and Draco pouted.

“Oh come on Weasley I was being nice.”

“If you were being nice you’d be calling us Harry and Ginny by now _Draco_ ,” Harry said lightly as he dropped into the space next to Ginny, placing a soft kiss on her head as he did so. I couldn’t help but feel jealous of Ginny and Harry. Everyone knew about them, everyone approved of them. Only five people knew me and Draco were together, Harry, Ginny, Theo, Professor McGonagall and Ron, and he’d been sworn to secrecy, everyone else just thought we were friends.

Draco looked across at me as if knowing my thoughts already and I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised. We’d had a lot of arguments about being able to be a public couple recently. Draco maintained he was trying to protect me by keeping quiet, I maintained I didn’t need protecting and the rest of the world could rot.

“I need a fucking cigarette,” I groused under my breath as I rubbed my temples. Draco frowned at me as he heard my words.

“Come on Hermione, you’re stronger than that,” Draco responded in a very matter of fact manner as he twirled his quill in his fingers, a tell that he also wanted the nicotine fix that brought us together. I rolled my eyes as I used a spare quill to pin up my hair and turned back to the potions notes, but then I could hear Draco tapping and Harry and Ginny sharing a kiss and my already short fuse burnt out.

“Fuck this,” I snarled as I stood, threw my shit into my bag and left the Library. I knew Draco could probably find me wherever I went especially if he was with Harry so I left the castle. As I walked I felt my anger abate and just felt sadness in its place. Jealousy was not a colour I wore well and I also didn’t like having my decisions made for me. I’d been with Draco since just after Christmas, now with a month to go until graduation it was grating on me that I couldn’t make him truly mine. Maybe I was more possessive than I’d thought but as Harry had accepted Draco as a friend, Draco had suddenly become a viable dating option for the majority of 7th and 8th year girls and I hated it.

Coming to a stop up against one of the pillars where I punched Draco in 3rd year I stared out over the grounds smiling politely at two seventh year Ravenclaw girls.

“Hey Granger,” The taller blonde one called as she recognised me and I lifted my chin.

“Hey Brody, what do you need?” I asked. I hadn’t spoken much to her but we shared Arithmancy together and we had at one point had study groups.

“Erm… You spend a lot of time with Malfoy right?” Brody asked and I felt my body go rigid. This was not happening.

“Er yeah, he’s a good addition to my study group,” I said as blasé as I could manage. Brody grinned at me and nodded.

“I know, he’s so smart... I didn’t realise he was so clever before,” Brody gushed while her friend giggled behind her hand.

“I mean, he was always second so I knew he was smart,” I answered levelly.

“Do you know if he has a girlfriend or anyone he’s taking to the graduation ball?” Brody asked and I stiffened. Here was the rub, Draco had not said anything to state he had a girlfriend and so he was still fair game.

“Not that he’s mentioned to me,” I answered, my voice a tad bit cold. Brody’s friend suddenly looked up and started giggling even harder and I felt rather than heard Draco step out from behind the rock. “Why don’t you ask _him_ if he has a girlfriend Brody?” I said quietly as I glanced up at Draco. Draco’s face was a mask but his eyes belied his concern.

“What’s up Brody?” Draco asked casually as he caught the blonde’s eye. Brody turned full flirt and sauntered up to Draco, placing her manicured hand against his chest, inches below where his shirt opened and I stiffened. Draco froze but didn’t make a move to remove her hand and it took everything in me to control my magic.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to study Care of Magical Creatures together at some point,” Brody said, a soft smirk on her face and I looked away. Care of Magical Creatures was one of the classes Draco and I did not have together.

“Erm… I guess so… when?” Draco asked gruffly, ruffling the short hair on the back of his head.

“We could study tomorrow after care of magical creatures if you like?” Brody suggested and Draco shrugged noncommittally.

“Yeah meet me in the library or something,” Draco said.

“Cool,” Brody said and she removed her manicured hands from Draco’s front and sauntered off.

When she was far enough away I felt Draco touch me softly.

“Don’t fucking touch me Malfoy,” I snarled. Shrugging out from underneath him as I fought the urge to lash out, or cry, or do something.

“Hermione… I,” Draco was quiet and when I looked up at him he looked away. “I can’t do that to you. I can’t have the world demonise you like that.” Anger and sadness flooded me and I fought the urge to reach for my wand, knowing that at this point only darkness would come out.

“But you’d prefer me to have the agony of that conversation until you decide to let me make my own decision about my safety and my life. Who said I give a shit what the world thinks of me. Do you think it’s been nothing but sunshine and rainbows being friends with Harry-fucking-Potter for 8 years? Well newsflash Draco, it hasn’t been, in fact in fourth year I remember you contributing to a hell of a lot of my _bad press_ ,” I shouted at him. As I whirled on him fully I realised that Ginny and Harry weren’t too far away and by the looks on their faces they’d heard more than just Brody’s conversation with Draco.

“I don’t care about the past, I care about having you happy and safe Hermione!” Draco shouted back at me and I whirled away angrily, laughing as I remembered a situation as I pulled Draco’s signet ring that now hung on a chain around my neck, out from underneath my shirt.

“Did you know Davies tried to ask me to the graduation ball?” I asked flatly, whirling back to face him. Draco’s eyes went flat grey as anger flashed across his face and he stepped towards me, his fingers coming up to grip the chain around my neck tightly. He pulled it taught as he pulled me close to him, restricting my air ever so slightly but I resisted the feeling that shot down to my core. In my periphery I saw Harry take a furious step forwards only for Ginny to hold him back.

“You’re mine Hermione. Fucking mine,” Draco growled.

“If you’re not in the mood to fuck me against that boulder in full view of the world I suggest you release me,” I said softly and Draco’s hand dropped like he’d been burned. “As I was saying Davies from Ravenclaw tried to ask me to the graduation ball, your housemate Zabini even asked me on a date,” Draco’s mouth dropped open as I revealed that one. “And I tell them all that I’m taken. ‘Who is it they ask’ and I tell them that’s my business. I do not pretend I’m single Draco because I am not, because I am yours…”I felt my heart wrench in my chest as I raised my eyes to his. “Will you let us be public?” I asked quietly. Draco’s eyes fell flat as he watched me and then his right hand started to track towards the band he wore over his dark mark before it clenched and he tensed his shoulders. 

“I can’t do that to you,” Draco said finally as he crossed his hands over his chest.

“Okay,” I said softly. With a click of my fingers I undid the chain around my neck and let the signet ring fall into the palm of my hand where I stretched it out to him.

“What?” Draco gasped, what looked suspiciously like tears in his eyes as he looked at the ring in my hand as I slipped my father’s chain back around my neck.

“You have made your choice and this is mine. I can’t do this anymore Draco. I can’t, it’s killing me,” I whispered. Draco continued to stare at me so as I stepped towards him to pass him I slipped the ring into his pocket.

“Hermione don’t do this,” Draco pleaded but I shook my head tears in my eyes.

“It’s done Draco. Enjoy your study sessions with Brody,” I breathed as I tried to move away, but Draco grabbed my arm.

“I don’t want fucking Brody Hermione, I want you… I need you,” Draco growled.

“But not enough for us to be honest with the world,” I responded. “I will not be hidden away Draco, I will not be your hidden mistress watching as your Mother comes back from France in four years and tries to set you up with an appropriate person. Not when there are people out there who wouldn’t want to hide me.” Draco’s face twisted in anger and he pulled me closer.

“Do you think anyone else could treat you the way I could? Granger I know what you _need_ ,” Draco growled, his eyes darting to mine but I pulled back.

“What I _need_ is to not be hidden Malfoy,” I answered and at that Draco’s hand dropped from my arm and he stepped back. As soon as I was released I ran. Behind me I heard a dull crack and a curse before I heard Ginny tell Harry to go to Malfoy before she ran pounding after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.....  
> It had to happen.


	11. 11

Valedictorian, highest grades in the year, highest grades in the past 100 years, but as I stood in my Slytherin green dress watching the dancers at the graduation ball, everything felt flat. I had taken my exams and passed them as well as I ever could despite the fact I missed Draco something fierce. Everything felt like a punch in the gut, and I’d relapsed on my smoking habit. McGonagall and I had come to an arrangement after she caught me having a meltdown after Transfiguration. I was allowed to have a set number of real cigarettes in day and I’d saved all of them for this Merlin forsaken ball.

“Come on Granger, have a drink with me,” Zabini insisted and I shook my head. “How come?”

“I don’t drink Zabini,” I said politely, knowing I didn't want to be drunk anywhere near Malfoy right now..

“Well do you dance?” Zabini asked politely and I shrugged before I nodded. One dance couldn’t hurt. Zabini flashed me a winning smile and escorted me onto the dance floor. Just my luck the music changed to something slow. Zabini smiled at me but didn’t make any moves to pull us together and I frowned at him. “What?”

“I… Does this dance fit the music?”

I asked, wondering why he didn't pull me closer.

“It does when Malfoy is trying to kill me with his eyes,” Zabini said under his breath. Shocked I leant back from him eyes wide and Zabini smirked at me. “Did you think I didn’t notice my housemate’s behaviour over the past 6 months Granger? Do you think I didn’t notice yours?”

“I… I didn’t think we were obvious,” I said softly.

“Oh you weren’t, Draco is one of the best Slytherins I know while you have a Slytherin streak a mile wide,” I shuddered at his phrase as it threw my mind back to that first mind blowing time with Draco in the Room of Requirement. “Hey, everyone’s got a bit of every house in them, accept your Slytherin streak, nurture it even,” Zabini laughed, misinterpreting my shudder.

“Why did you ask me to come to the ball if you knew all this then?” I asked quietly.

“I didn’t at the time. I only found out about your affair when Malfoy broke my fucking nose the day you handed back his missing signet ring. Signet rings like family rings have magical signatures. I didn’t notice Malfoy was missing his because he oozes his family magic, and I didn’t notice it on you because we were always in public. When I spoke to you alone after you broke up though I realised it was gone and I figured it out,” Zabini grinned.

“Is everyone this sensitive to magic or is it just you?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“Just me at Hogwarts, but the Zabini’s are well known for being able to predict shit, like, are you having a boy or a girl. Just ask and I could probably tell you,” Zabini said with a suggestive glance at my abdomen

“What?” I questioned, my hands dropping from his shoulders suddenly as my brain began counting numbers.

“Don’t panic, I didn’t mean you exactly, you’re magical signature is all you… Weasley on the other hand… Well don’t tell her I told you,” Zabini smirked conspiratorially as he swept my hands back up to his shoulders smoothly.

“That still doesn’t explain why you asked me to the ball last week though if you knew all this,” I said quietly as I saw Malfoy dancing with Brody who was dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress.

“Because when it became obvious you two were going to keep punishing each other, Nott, Weasley and Potter cornered me and demanded I take you to the ball, because every woman deserves to get all dressed up for a dance,” Zabini said with a charming smile as he moved us in a wide arc past Malfoy and Brody. “There is one thing I want to know though Granger,” Zabini said thoughtfully and I looked at him and away from Malfoy’s eyes that bored into mine.

“What?” I asked, as I tried to etch out the hurt I felt.

“Why did you come to the ball with me when you quite obviously still love him and he loves you?” Zabini asked.

“He wouldn’t let us go public. We’d been together from just after Christmas, making it officially around February, but by May he still wasn’t willing to let us be known as a couple. I was happy to say I had a secret boyfriend, but he was still playing like he was single. The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Brody asked me if he had a girlfriend, only for her to ask him to a study session which he accepted when he knew what her intentions were,” I said under my breath.

“He’s a tool,” Zabini said. “Why wouldn’t he let you go public.”

“He feared I’d be demonised by the media and everyone else, despite the fact Harry had clearly decided to bury the hatchet,” I sighed. “Look Zabini… thank you for the dance but I’m going to go and have a smoke,” I said with a soft grin.

“How about I see if I can’t steal Brody from him… As far as I’m aware he hasn’t spent a single night out of the dormitory since your break up, so he’s not fucking her,” Zabini smirked. Ignoring the spasm of pain at the idea of Malfoy fucking anyone, I smiled at Zabini and allowed him to lead me from the dance floor to the entrance hall where the customary maze had been set up.

**

“Granger!” Malfoy’s sharp voice called out from the corner of the maze and I glanced up at him as I breathed in smoke.

“Malfoy,” I answered calmly. “Where’s Brody?” I asked, my lip curling slightly as I scanned the air for her.

“Who Charlotte?”

“Oh goody we know her name,” I said sarcastically.

“Don’t be bitch Granger. She’s dancing with Zabini,” Malfoy said darkly.

“Oh Blaise? He’s a nice guy,” I said as I exhaled smoke lazily.

“I said, don’t be a bitch Granger,” Malfoy growled as he stepped almost toe to toe with me.

“When did you gain the authority to tell me what the fuck do Malfoy?” I growled. Malfoy just watched me as he removed a cigarette from one of the same purple packets I was smoking from.

For a few minutes we were silent as we smoked together.

“McGonagall has shit taste in cigarettes,” Malfoy groused as he exhaled a large volume of smoke.

“True, but nicotine is nicotine,” I said, shrugging my shoulders and Draco just rolled his eyes.

“How have you been?” We both asked at the same time, both rolling our eyes at the stupid-ass question. He knew how I was, I knew how he was, we went to the same school, sort of kept the same friendship group. We were miserable.

“How is Brody? Is she a good lay?” I said harshly, my arm folding across my chest defensively as I used it as a prop for my smoking arm.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not in the business of fucking my feelings away. How about you, is Zabini’s dick big enough?” Malfoy’s words were like a slap and I guessed I should have expected it, I was the one who started throwing low blows.

“I-,”

“Don’t answer, I know who wins that competition and it’s not him. You forget I’ve shared a dorm with him for the past 8 years,” Malfoy’s voice was cold and I involuntarily shivered. “Or have you been fucking Davies instead, we both know smart men are more your speed and he is a Ravenclaw. Or maybe you just picked up where you left off with Potter in that tent-.” CRACK. The sound of my hand hitting Malfoy’s face echoed around the maze section we were in and I couldn’t regulate my breathing as I stared at the man I had loved and still loved.

“How fucking dare you!” I snarled. Malfoy looked at me slowly, his hand resting on his check as he regarded me like I was a dangerous animal. “You know you were my first. Or did you forget that. You _know_ exactly what mine and Harry’s relationship is, you _know_ what my relationship to Ginny is. In your own fucking words you _know_ me. How dare you imply I’d just hand myself around,” Tears had sprung to my eyes and I fought them back furiously.

“What am I supposed to think, you broke up with me remember?” Malfoy growled as he flicked his cigarette butt on the floor and stomped it before vanishing it.

“I broke up with you because I loved you more than you loved me,” I snarled, advancing on Malfoy as he stepped towards me.

“Bullshit!” Malfoy snarled. “You broke up with me because you couldn’t get your own way,” Malfoy hissed.

“I broke up with you because despite the fact we fucked each other six ways from Sunday, told each other we loved each other and made whispered promises to each other in the night, _you_ couldn’t publically commit to me Draco. What sort of witch wants to be hidden away from the world, especially when her boyfriend looks like you and she looks like me!” I screamed at him. Draco hissed under his breath as my voice left a ringing silence in the night.

“Now you’ve fucking done it Granger,” Malfoy groused, but I was past caring as tears streamed down my face.

“I don’t care Draco! I don’t fucking care! I hurt. I hurt so fucking much because I love you but I can’t because I can’t let myself be hidden. I won’t be hidden like I’m your dirty secret, I won’t be hidden to protect myself, I don’t need it, the last reporter that wrote shit about me, I kept in a jar for a year! Fuck Draco you’ve ruined me,” My voice trailed off into a broken sob and I couldn’t even see him anymore for the tears. “How am I supposed to feel confident and beautiful and all the things you say I am when you want to hide me? All that does is make me feel like I’m still the bushy haired, ugly, buck toothed know it all and that is killing me Draco.”

Silence reigned around us but for my sobs and then I heard Draco sigh as I tried to dab at my face with my fingers.

“Here,” Draco said softly as he held out what I recognised as a white handkerchief. Ignoring him I made to turn away but Draco stepped in, tilted my face up and dabbed at the tears that streaked down my face.

When I’d calmed down enough to see I looked up at Draco who also looked a mess. His eyes were red like he was a second away from crying or had been crying while I was too distracted, and his hair was in disarray.

“I’m an idiot,” Draco huffed and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Understatement of the century,” I snarked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

“You’re an idiot too bear in mind,” Draco said pointing at me, but I waved it away.

“Hermione… I love you. You’re strong, beautiful, funny, kind and everything I ever told you that you are. I’m sorry that I wouldn’t listen and I’m sorry that not publically making you mine made you feel less than. I’ve not been the same without you and I miss you. Will you please take me back?” Draco said, his tone clear, not trying to hide anything, but not trying to project for the world to hear, but by now I knew that any students hidden in the bushes would be listening carefully for even a whispered word.

“Yes,” I breathed and then Draco was kissing me again and it felt like we were flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's an idiot... but she loves him


	12. 12

When I opened my eyes I realised we were stood in front of the room of requirement.

“What?” I questioned and Draco ruffled his hair sheepishly as he paced in front of the stretch of wall that could become the room of requirement.

“Severus taught me how to move around in that cloud of smoke the death eaters used, but then he told me not to ever do it because apparently my smoke was not dark enough,” Draco sighed.

“I guess that’s good,” I laughed sheepishly as the door appeared behind Draco. Draco held a hand out to me and I took it without hesitation before he pulled me into the room.

The room beyond was far different than anything we’d ever had since that first time and I’d seen the room turn into what could only be described as a sex dungeon a few times when we’d walked past the door together or fallen through the door that appeared while too wrapped up in each other to think. This time the room was cosy, a roaring fire was lit with a deep brown sofa in front of it. Against the wall was a four poster bed covered in rose petals and I raised an eyebrow at Draco as we walked in.

“Not a word,” Draco breathed to me as he shucked out of his blazer and sent it to a coat rack in the corner.

“What did you ask for?” I questioned, enjoying the pink blush that spread over Draco’s cheekbones.

“I… I didn’t ask it for anything,” Draco answered and I rolled my eyes as I watched him remove his cufflinks and roll his sleeves up to his elbows almost without thinking about it. I remained exactly as I was, Slytherin coloured dress, black heels and all.

“What were you thinking then oh Master of evasion,” I smirked. Draco’s eyes flashed molten at my use of the word Master and I remembered some of our more kinky fetishes.

“Help me show her I love her,” Draco breathed as he moved to stand in front of me. Hesitantly Draco took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa where he pulled me down to sit next to him before he lent forwards and placed his elbows on his knees.

“I guess the room gave me a sofa because it needs me to be honest with you so here goes. I’m scared Hermione. The reason I dug my heels in so hard about not going public was because if we did not only did I believe you’d be demonised for being with me, but I thought that it would make someone somewhere drag you away from me. I didn’t want to lose you… but that meant I lost you anyways so it’s a moot point,” Draco said softly.

“I think I always knew that…” I whispered. Draco looked at me over his shoulder and then he moved to kneel in front of me.

“I’m so sorry my love,” Draco said as he brushed his fingers along the side of my face and automatically I felt myself lean into his touch.

“I forgive you,” I whispered. Then I stood and moved backwards to the bed. “We’ve got a fuck tonne to catch up on, and maybe a fair few things to work out but right now Draco…” I paused as I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. “I want you to make love to me.” Draco stood immediately and almost tripped as he hurried over to me.

“Love?”

“Please Draco…” I whispered. “I’ve missed you.” Draco nodded as his fingers began to deftly remove his clothing.

“I’m sorry I ever implied that you’d sleep with someone else,” Draco groaned as his fingers danced over the plain black lingerie I’d worn under my dress. It was nothing special, I’d had no one to dress up for.

“It’s okay,” I whispered as I welcomed Draco into my embrace.

Draco smirked down at me as he caged my head in with his forearms before he kissed me soundly, teasing my mouth open with his tongue as the fingers of one hand rested against the side of my head. It was possibly the softest kiss I’d ever received from him and though it was nice, it wasn’t what I’d come to expect from our lovemaking so I bit his bottom lip, hard. Draco gasped as he pulled away from me and I smirked at him.

“Why can’t you enjoy a simple kiss?” Draco groused as he dipped his head and began to kiss that sensitive spot on my neck.

“I can… but not when I’ve had a whole month without you. It’s not my fault you educated me in the pleasures of the flesh,” I snarked. Draco chuckled as he looked up at me, his eyes going molten at the memory.

“If I remember correctly… you begged for it then and every time after that. Do you remember when I bent you over your desk after muggle studies?” Draco asked, the memory making me groan softly as Draco ran his fingers over my body softly, teasing my skin and raising gooseflesh.

“You asked me 50 million questions in class, pissed me off spouting purist bullshit and then when I asked you to stay behind to challenge you on the finer points, you spent the first half hour of our free period begging for forgiveness with your head between my legs. The next 10 minutes with your dick down my throat and the final 15 with my chest pressed to the desk before Ginny walked in on us and we had to run to potions. Ginny never let me live it down,” I smirked. “What about that time after Herbology?” Draco’s eyes lifted from my body to mine as he smirked, his fingers hooking in the waist band of my knickers and pulling them down my legs.

“That time when you went in with no knickers on and then afterwards I fucked you against a tree with a heavy notice-me-not charm in place?” Draco clarified “Or the time when you fucked me in greenhouse 3 when we got a detention for arguing?” As he spoke Draco pulled my knees apart and laid down between my legs, his mouth inches from my centre.

“The first,” I whispered as Draco met and held my eyes as he flattened his tongue against my clit and licked me. A shuddering cry tore from me and I threw my head back into the pillows as my fingers knotted in Draco’s blonde hair probably tight enough to tear it from the root but he didn’t complain. In fact he doubled down his efforts, using his right arm to hold my hips to the bed while he slowly pushed two fingers of his left hand into me. “Draco…” His name gasped from my mouth and I felt Draco chuckle against me, before he lifted his head, keeping his hand steady as he found my eyes again.

“I think my favourite time was when I fucked you in the library, in the middle of the day,” Draco whispered.

“Why?” I asked, trying not to cry out as Draco curled his fingers expertly against my walls.

“Because you were so mad at me…Potter and Weasley were being their usual sickly self and you got mad because we couldn’t be like that. So I took you to the least used section of the library and fucked your bad mood out of you,” Draco smirked before he dropped his mouth back to my core and teased quiet little pants and moans from my mouth.

“I was so mad we were gone for an hour… We had to stop several times because a notice-me-not only works so much, I think at one point Ginny passed by us twice,” I panted. “Oh fuck Draco, just like that,” I pleaded. I felt Draco smile against me but he continued my instruction until I was a shaking mess on the bed.

Pushing my hair out of my eyes Draco looked down at me lovingly as he laid down beside me.

“Are you okay,” Draco breathed before he kissed me deeply.

“Yeah. I hope that’s not all you’ve got Malfoy,” I breathed and Draco bit his lip before a look crossed over his face that I knew all too well.

“Are you challenging me Granger?” Draco whispered into my ear as my fingers deftly pushed his boxers down.

“Not at all,” I smirked and Draco growled as he knelt up on the bed and flipped me onto my stomach.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice and I relaxed in anticipation.

“Yes. I’m s- FUCK!” Draco’s thrust into me made me cry out and I wasn’t alone because behind me Draco had gone rigid and he placed a few kisses on my back as he caught his bearings.

“Love, this is gonna be fast,” Draco growled and I nodded as my hands fisted in the sheets.

“Please… please… please,” My words were a steady plea as Draco played my body like an expert. I had missed this, the pleasure, the pain and everything in between, my fingers and memories had not been enough.

“Fuck Hermione,” Draco gasped as he suddenly pulled my body up so I was flush against him, his hand tight around my neck as he fucked me. Looking up I watched as the mirror appeared in place on the ceiling and I watched as my face twisted in ecstasy. Draco looked up when he noticed my distraction and with a smirk he pushed me forwards, letting me fall onto the bed.

“Do you want to watch me fuck you again?” Draco asked softly and I nodded into the mattress. “Use your words Granger,”

“Yes,” I moaned as Draco slipped out of me and turned me onto my back. Without waiting he caught my hips and leaning up he pushed into me again and I moaned at the feeling.

“Is this how you want it Love? You want to watch as I fill you up over and over again?” Draco growled as he thrust into me.

“Fuck yes…”I breathed and Draco laughed softly then he stopped, his eyes falling on my face and I watched him cautiously. “Draco?” My voice was breathy and wanton but I didn’t care. With a gentleness that surprised me Draco lowered himself down on top of me, caging me in again as he hitched one of my legs over his hip.

“I’ve just realised something,” Draco whispered.

“What?” I breathed back as my eyes searched his, mere inches from my face.

“This isn’t making love,” Draco breathed as he slowly began to move again, angling himself to still touch all my spots but now I felt every inch by torturous inch of friction as he did it and it made my toes curl and my nails dig into his back.

“It is for us,” I groaned as Draco bottomed out and began to withdraw again.

“But it doesn’t have to be,” Draco moaned back before he continued his steady assault of my body.

Draco rarely took his time with me, not because he couldn’t or didn’t want to but because we both enjoyed the adventurous rough sex where we screamed ourselves hoarse, we tended to save the slow steady sex for when we were half asleep and already sated. This time was different and I realised as he continued that I felt a deep need for us to do this slowly and despite how torturous it all felt, it also had me in a quivering mess in very little time with very little effort.

Draco smirked down at me as he heard me stammer his name, my nails clawing at his back.

“Draco, please let me cum,” I whimpered and I watched Draco bite his bottom lip as a small frown appeared between his eyebrows.

“Soon Love…” Draco said roughly and I groaned in response as he impaled me once more.

“I need you to go harder Draco,” I begged before I groaned.

“Fuck,” Draco breathed as his forehead dropped to mine, right before he kissed me, his tongue tangling with mine as his thrusts became harder and erratic. Draco’s fingers tightened on my arse where he held me while the fingers of his other hand twined with mine.

“Please,” I begged brokenly as I broke away from his kiss on a moan.

“Hermione…” Draco gasped and as his head dropped to my shoulder he shifted and my orgasm hit me suddenly.

“Draco!” I cried out before I bit down on his shoulder as my body shook from the force of it. Draco moaned my name against my neck as he followed me over the edge of our orgasm.

“I love you Hermione,” Draco breathed as he turned us so we lay on our sides, still joined together. Sleepily I met his eyes and I reached out to brush his hair back off his face.

“I love you too,” I breathed, then my eyes went wide and Draco frowned.

“What?” Draco breathed, but I shook my head as I ran my fingers over my abdomen and whispered the contraceptive charm. “I thought you were on the Potion?”

“No need to take the potion when I’m not having sex,” I said quietly as I squeezed my internal walls, watching Draco’s reaction which did not disappoint as he bit his lip as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re perfect,” Draco whispered as he caught my leg and used it as leverage to start our dance over again.


	13. 13

“Well… You’ve done it now,” Nott said as he slipped into his place at the end of the Slytherin table where I was sat with Draco, Ginny, Harry and the new addition, Zabini.

“Done what?” Draco asked as he looked up from his plate.

“It.” Nott said as he slapped a daily prophet down on the table. All five of us leant in and Ginny swore gently under her breath as she looked at the picture on front. It was of Draco and I in the maze at the graduation ball. Whoever had taken the photograph had managed to capture the moment right as Draco kissed me and quite literally whisked me away. My eyes flickered up to the headline and I snorted.

“Hermione Granger, dabbles in her dark side?” I read as I tried to bite back a laugh.

“It sounds like they’re writing a badly scripted pornography,” Zabini interjected and I snorted indelicately before Draco grabbed my attention with a kiss to my temple.

“Whoever wrote this clearly has no idea what your dark side looks like,” Draco drawled into my ear as his fingers ghosted across the back of my neck tenderly, fingering the chain that now held his signet ring once again.

“Ugh guys you two are disgusting,” Zabini groused and I stuck my tongue out at him with a grin. I'd let my curiosity get the better of me when it came to Zabini and I'd asked him more about his magic sensitivity. Zabini told me that unless he was being particularly obtuse, he could tell exactly who was sleeping with who because their magical signatures were completely twisted in each other. Draco and I had been exceptions cause we had been trying to hide and so dampened ourselves, or something like that. Recently, our signatures had been pretty nauseating for him.

“Just cause Brody wouldn’t have you doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be celibate too,” Malfoy teased.

“Who the fuck said I’m celibate? I’d just like to eat my breakfast without hurling it up immediately,” Zabini countered. As he spoke I watched Nott stiffen slightly from where he sat opposite me and then noticed a dark blush creep up about his collar. Curious I caught his eye and flicked my eyes to Zabini and back with a raised eyebrow. Nott blushed even further but I just smiled and shrugged, that was their secret to hold. I guess with Draco spending most nights in the Gryffindor dorm with me again it was easy for Zabini and Nott to strike up whatever they’d been suppressing.

“Have you two finally stopped fucking about then?” Draco asked casually as he raised an apple to his mouth. Nott looked over at Draco so fast I think he gave himself whiplash while Zabini choked on his tea.

“What?” Zabini asked hoarsely when he had finally recovered.

“I’ve lived with you for 8 years. Do you think I hadn’t noticed the on again off again relationship you two had?” Draco questioned, one pale brow lifted as he regarded his friends.

“Well yeah,” Nott said and Draco just smirked.

“I’m not that fucking oblivious… I’m happy for you guys,” Draco said with a shrug before he bit into his apple again.

“Wait, what? But you asked Hermione on a date,” Harry cut in, his question directed at Zabini and I rolled my eyes at the man next to me. Ginny who was sat opposite him just snickered behind her hand.

“I’m bi, Potter, so is Nott… It’s not particularly uncommon in wizarding society. As long as you took a respectable wife to carry on the name then fuck who you like,” Zabini smirked and Harry went red.

“Speak for yourself Zabini, the Malfoy’s have an adultery clause that’s so fucking tight, you wouldn’t want to even entertain another woman or a man,” Draco cut in and I smirked to myself privately.

“Doesn’t seem like Granger’s opposed to that,” Nott grinned as he looked at my face.

“I’m a possessive woman, so what?” I responded as I stood and stretched. “I’m going to have a cigarette, coming Draco?” I asked softly. Draco nodded and he stood from the bench slinging his mostly empty bag over his shoulder that I think he carried more out of habit than anything else, but then so did I. As we left the great hall Draco slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in close to him and I couldn’t help but smirk to myself as Brody glared daggers at me from across the hall.

“Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger,” McGonagall’s Scottish brogue rang out across the entrance hall just as we were about to leave the courtyard and we stopped, turning to her as one. McGonagall approached us with a smile on her face and I returned it warmly.

“What can we do for you Headmistress?” Draco asked politely and McGonagall almost seemed surprised at Draco’s pleasant tone.

“Well… You two received the highest grades in the year and every now and then we offer a prestigious position to one or both of the top scoring students. This year we have a plethora of students who are receiving these opportunities,” McGonagall said as her eyes flickered between us. Unable to help it I tensed in excitement and Draco’s fingers ghosted over the side of my neck soothingly.

“What do you mean Headmistress?” Draco asked.

“Well Professor Slughorn has decided he would like to retire for good Mr Malfoy, and he has offered to train you in a mastery next year with the view to take over his position as Potions master the following year, Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick has expressed his wish to do the same for you.”

McGonagall’s words slowly sunk into my psyche and then I turned to Draco my eyes wide. His face was split by one of those rare full smiles and I jumped at him, happily laughing into his shoulder as he caught me and swung me about.

“Yes Professor, I would-.”

“Wow, that’s amazing-.”

Draco and I spoke at the same time as he set me down on my feet and McGonagall only smiled at us, shaking her head indulgently.

“Can I ask who else is staying Professor?” I asked, hope curling in my stomach as I thought of two of my friends who would love the opportunity.

“Mr Longbottom has accepted a mastery under Professor Sprout, and Mr Potter has accepted a mastery under myself in Defence. He doesn’t need it, but it makes it official for him and he asked for it,” McGonagall said with a smile. Lost for words I found I had to brush happy tears from my eyes.

“Thank you Professor McGonagall,” I said softly.

“It gives me a reason to keep my favourite students around for just a bit longer,” McGonagall said with a smirk and I laughed.

“Surely you don’t mean me ma’am,” Draco said with a sheepish grin.

“You’ve had your moments Mr Malfoy, especially this year. Your mother would be very proud of you right now,” McGonagall said with a soft smile and then she turned to leave us, only she stopped before she left the courtyard and with a wave of her wand a bag flew bag to us. “As you are no longer students of Hogwarts as of tomorrow, I feel I can’t really enforce that you both quit that disgusting habit… I can however enforce that you are not seen by other students and I do hope you quit for your health. I also want you to keep some of your more… _amorous_ activities out of the knowledge of the students,” McGonagall said, her voice floating back to us and I felt myself turn red. “I decided not to acknowledge it because no one else was actually aware of what you were doing… but the walls have eyes _and_ _ears_ Miss Granger, you should remember that and possibly apologise to some of the notable portraits in the trophy room.” With that final word said I turned back to look at Draco feeling mortified.

“Oh Godric…”

“That’s what you said,” Draco smirked as he watched my embarrassment.

“I know that’s what I said Draco,” I groused as I tried to rub away my red face, remembering how Draco had pinned me up against the wall in between the portraits of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I’d blindfolded all the portraits and muted them, but I’d evidently forgotten once again that portraits have ears and Draco had said some truly disgusting things to me as he wrapped his Slytherin tie around my mouth. His tie hadn’t stopped me from screaming though and when Draco finally released me from the wall I’d been a quivering mess in his lap.

“Why did you fuck me in there anyway,” I asked as we meandered towards the boulders and sat down against them. Draco smirked as he rested his head back, fishing out one of his ordinary cigarettes and placing it between his lips and lighting it with a click of his fingers.

“Wasn’t that the day after Ginny had walked in on us in the muggle studies classroom?” Draco questioned as he inhaled deeply. Copying him I lit my own cigarette and cast my mind back.

“It…might have been,” I answered eventually. Draco rolled his head towards me on the rock and I looked at him.

“That day after muggle studies… I hadn’t realised that Ginny had entered the room. It was only when you came and made me cum with you that I looked up and noticed her leaving the room. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but you cum a lot harder when we have sex beneath a mirror,” Draco said quietly. At his words my eyebrows hiked up and my mouth popped open.

“So you’re saying I like to feel like I’m being watched?” I said quietly.

“I reckon so, cause I wasn’t fucking you to make you cum at the point when you came. I was perfectly happy being late to potions,” Draco shrugged.

“So the trophy room was a test?” I asked.

“A test you passed magnificently may I add,” Draco winked and I rolled my eyes as I swallowed back the lust the memory was causing.

“Come here Granger,” Draco said quietly as he watched me vanish my spent cigarette. With a sharp look I glanced at him.

“What?” I asked and Draco only smirked dropping a hand to his lap, undoing his zipper as he invited me to straddle him. For a second I hesitated, looking around us and behind the boulder to make sure no one else was outside or approaching from the castle, then I cast a notice-me-not spell and vanished my underwear before I straddled the man who knew exactly how to make me crazy and pushed his trousers down slightly.

Draco smirked at me as I caught his erection in my hand.

“I should have known Gryffindor’s golden girl would love a bit of ri-,” I cut off Draco’ sarcastic comment by sinking down onto him slowly, my movements covered by my skirt. Draco’s head fell back against the stone and through lidded eyes he watched my face, reading it the way I read his.

“We probably don’t have time to draw this out Draco,” I moaned softly as I ground down onto his lap, my fingers ghosting over my clit. Draco’s hand suddenly clamped over mine, halting the movement of my fingers as he held me still and I read the possessiveness in his eyes.

“We don’t have class anymore and if our friends are foolish enough to come and look for us right now that’s their fault. Don’t you dare speed up,” Draco growled. Before his large hands fell back to my waist and began to guide my hips in slow movements.

“Ngh…” I groaned as Draco pressed up into me as he pulled me down onto his lap, burying himself to the hilt.

“What was that?” Draco asked with a sly smile as my hands fell against the boulder either side of his head when he released me.

“Godric do that again,” I begged.

“Whatever the lady wishes,” Draco moaned before he captured my lips with his and repeated the motion, forcing a hiss from my lips.

We slowly rocked into each other, kissing and touching and savouring every inch of each other until I heard feet pounding from a distance.

“Draco?” Nott’s voice rang out and I glared at the man in question.

“Mione?” Harry’s voice also rang out and I groaned in annoyance, a groan that swiftly turned into a moan of pleasure as Draco quickly jerked me back down onto his lap.

“Our friends are idiots. Cum Granger” Draco growled as he buried his face into my neck. By the tone of his voice I could tell I wasn’t the only one past the point of no return.

“Guys, don’t,” Ginny’s voice called out from a distance and let my forehead fall onto Draco’s shoulder.

“I can’t,” I whimpered even as Draco’s hands became frantic as he helped me bounce in his lap.

“You guys don’t want to walk up on them right now, I swear… Their magic’s all bleurgh,” Zabini’s voice called out and Draco growled into my hair

“I hate them, I fucking hate them,” Draco groaned under his breath then he moved fluidly, picking me up and turning so he was kneeling in front of the boulder and he had me pressed against it with my legs wrapped around his waist.

“Draco?” I breathed but he caught my mouth in a bruising kiss as he fucked me hard against the stone. “Mmh, Draco…” I mewled, as I tried to muffle myself on his shoulder as I could hear my friends get closer and closer.

“Cum,” Draco ordered and my head dropped back against the boulder, my teeth pressing tight into my bottom lip as Draco moved his thumb to my clit and rubbed hard circles into it that had me jerking in his arms.

“Harry! No!” Ginny shouted from a distance, then I heard Harry’s voice state a charm that cancelled out my own. As Harry’s magic washed over us Draco swore and yanked me down onto him twice as he pinched my clit finally sending me spiralling. Draco muffled my cry against his neck as he held my head to him while his other arm came around my waist holding me to him as he jerked against me, my name tearing from his throat in a gasp.

“Mione? Are you okay?” Harry called as he came thundering around the side of the boulder.

“Potter… I’m going to fucking kill you,” Draco hissed into my hair as small aftershocks wracked through my body. I counted to 3 in my head and then heard Harry exclaim and stumble backwards as his brain recognised what he was seeing, recognised that my legs were around Draco’s waist, recognised that we were only covered because of Draco’s open robe.

“Harry, I hate you,” I finally gasped out, loud enough for him to hear from around the boulder.

“I’m sorry! I came to tell you about-,”

“POTTER! Fuck off!” Draco shouted making me jump and I heard Nott, Zabini and Ginny laugh from a few metres away.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Harry stammered and then I heard him leaving.

“I warned you,” Ginny said as they walked towards the direction of the lake.

As they retreated I lifted my head and met Draco’s eyes. For a split second we stared at each other, mortified, and then we laughed, which turned into a groan because of how we were joined together.

“You’re amazing and I love you,” Draco grinned as he returned to sitting with his back against the boulder and me firmly seated on his lap.

“I love you,” I breathed before I met his lips to mine. “Also we really should quit smoking,” I smirked.

“And how are you gonna deal when first years become stress inducing little shits?” Draco asked quietly, biting his lip as he pushed me down onto his lap and held me there.

“I’ll let you bend me over your office desk during breaks, until I don’t need to smoke anymore,” I gasped and Draco chuckled before he dug his fingers into my hips hard enough to bruise.

“Really?” Draco asked as he lifted me agonisingly slow.

“Fuck yes,” I whispered as my fingers knotted in his hair that I’d at some point removed from its ponytail. Draco smirked at me and slammed me down onto him again and this time I couldn’t muffle my cry.

“And what about when we've kicked the habit... Do I still get to bend you over my desk then?” Draco growled into my ear as he began to guide my hips as I rode him faster.

“Don't you dare stop,” I moaned as my nails scratched his neck. Draco smirked at me picking up my double meaning as he tightened his grip on me.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaseeeeee leave a review, let me know what you think. You know I love to read them, good or bad (so long as it's constructive)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> xx


End file.
